FAQ: Mods and Arches
What/who is a mod? A moderator ("mod") is enlisted to enforce the rules of the game and support the community. This includes keeping chat civil, limit player harassment, cut out spam, and a variety of other tasks. They can be found on the "Mods" link at the bottom of the game window. They also have the (Mod) tag at the end of their name in a grey italicized font. What special powers do mods have? This list isn't exhaustive, but it gives you an idea. *Read all race chats. *Issue moderator warnings. (orange text) *Mute/jail people who break the rules. *Description text (white bold text) in RolePlay. *Temporarily ban players from using RolePlay. *Award experience for RP. *Conduct macro checks. *Instantly kill players with /kill. *Remove or clear last names. *Answer support tickets. How do I become a mod? Players are chosen to become mods by the admin. There is no application process and asking will not help at best. Which players are mods? *Erebos *Grugetta *Hawkwing *Juff (Idle) *Nobody Here *Nytmre What/who is an RP mod/RP arch? A RolePlaying moderator (can also be known as RolePlaying archmoderator/RP arch) is chosen to ensure the RolePlay channel rules are followed. They also have similar duties as other moderators. They can be found on the "Mods" link at the bottom of the game window. They also have the (RP Mod) tag at the end of their name in a grey italicized font. What special powers do RP mods have? RP mods have all the special powers that moderators have Which players are RP mods? *Rhia What/who is an arch/admin? An archwizard or archmoderator ("arch") is someone who is highly valued in the game for their programming and/or moderating expertise, with ability to manage various aspects of the game, as well as their massive timesinks into the game. They have all the powers of moderators and more. They usually have bolded names, and their text is in bold white. What special powers do arches/admin have? Not all arches are considered administrators of the game. This list is not at all exhaustive. Furthermore, for arches with access to the code, their powers are limited to what they can program. *Ban and IP ban (and unban) people from the game for major infractions. *Can remove mutes and curses with /voice. *Make official announcements. (bold green text) *Check player's IP addresses. *Read all chats, including clan chats. *Teleport to any zone with /tele, generally for testing purposes. *Locate players with /locate. *Admins have access to the database and game code. How can I be an arch? As with moderators, players do not become arches by themselves, they are chosen by other arches. There is no application process and asking will not help at best. Which players are arches? *Scotticus - Domain owner, administrator *A Fluffy Teddy Bear - Coder *Chagrin - .NET expert, Expert Consulting *Fliteska - DB/Code access, bug fixer *RequieM - DB/Code access, bug fixer *Methenas - Player support *Masmune Myst - RP, Manual, Wiki *Rhia - RP, Player support Category:FAQ